Magical Memories
by Miss Miasma
Summary: Luna embarks on a strange new adventure, leaving her homelife. But she finds all she wants to do is go back. A suprise twist and romance! For Kurt lovers. This 'preview' doesn't do the story justice. Please enjoy! READ and REVIEW!
1. The Incident of the Unfortunate Storm

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

A fan fiction based off of Natsume's amazing new Gamecube game, Magical Melodies. Thanks for reading guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume, etc. etc. (No matter how much I wish I did )

* * *

Prologue: 

The wind shifted outside, a chill filling the air. The air had a calm, dangerous sense about it, like a snake before it strikes. Still but poisonous. The trees bowed, succumbing to the strong winds as the whipped past the branches. Small animals sensed another change in the wind. A calming wave stilled the wind momentarily. The animals' small ears perked up expectantly, waiting for the ever changing motion of the earth to shift its course once more, from passive to aggressive. Just as they knew it would, the winds picked up once more. It was different this time though. The air was charged. Electricity tingled throughout and the animals ducked and scurried away as birds flew into small crooks in the trees.

A moment later, lightening lit the horizon.

Chapter One:

"SHIT! There's no WAY that just happened! _SHIT!_" The television had just turned itself off with a furtive click, only until the screen had gone black did she know what had just occured. "Three days... three DAYS!" A petite girl slammed down the controller in her frustration, just as another lightening bolt streaked its way across the sky. She sat for a moment in the darkness, taking deep breaths. "I didn't save for _three days_!" She was calmer now, though still on edge. All of a sudden, a knock on her window broke her concentration.

"C'mon, Luna! It's pouring out here!" She could barely make out the words over the roar of the rain. Not that it mattered; she always let him in anyway. She ran to the window, smiling at his face, dripping with rain.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Dark in here, huh?"

"Black-out." She shrugged and took a sip of the coke he had bought. She stared down at the bag of Skittles.

"You opened it last time."

"Damn." Tugging open the corners of the skittles bag, she listened as her best friend explained why he had come so late.

"-and then I decided we should go to the park! I mean- I know it's raining but-" A huge rainbow of Skittles cascaded around the room.

"Oops." Luna bent to pick up some wayward Skittles and shoved the purples into her mouth, handing a red over to him, who smiled gratefully. "Sorry, go on."

He looked confused for a second, then nodded. "Oh- right. Ok so uh, even though it's pouring," both pairs of eyes automatically flicked toward the window, "I think it'd be cool to hang in the park. Play in the rain... uh..." He blushed, thinking about how dumb his idea now sounded. Luna, however, laughed.

"That's great! Let me get out of these jeans though, k?" She ran into her closet, shutting the door behind her. Later she reappeared, donning loose shorts. "It'd cling less then the jeans." She explained. "Ok, ready to go?"He grinned.

"You sure your mom won't mind?"

"You know she would!" They laughed. "Technically I'm grounded. But she's sleeping like a bear in the wintertime so I really don't think she'd pose a threat." He offered her his hand, already half way out the window. She took it gently, taking one look back at her dark room, the game shut off, random articles of clothing scattered haphazardly about the room. A perfect messy teenage room. She smiled and turned her attention back to the storm, to the roaring thunder, to her best friend,and to freedom.

* * *

Luna twirled and danced in the downpour, running at times then stooping low to look at her reflection before backing up and lunging onto a puddle. She laughed gleefully, enjoying her best friend's company. He too laughed and began a game of tag. They found the park, and, with a final victory cry, he pushed Luna down, tripping as he did. They both rolled, landing onto the soaked grass, laughing and feeling the earth beneath their bodies. He rolled off of her, laughing and blushing. A roar of thunder, a crackle of lightening. Luna smiled, she was loving this special time. The wind shifted. The last thing Luna heard was a crack of lightening, a smile still on his face as she sunk into darkness.


	2. A Home, a Dream, and a Stranger

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Two: 

Luna opened her eyes. Her pigtails shielded her face still damp from the rain. She sat up, the taste of blood in her mouth. A pain shot up her leg. Crying out, she clutched her leg, wincing. Her head felt swollen and a headache had found its way into her brain, aching and disrupting her thoughts. _Where am I? Where's..._

"Excuse me but... are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you al-"

"No I heard you but-" _It's- this... can't be happening! _"This isn't real." The man stared back at her blankly.

"Not real? I'm sorry but, is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong! Jesus, you're a frickin' Harvest Moon character!" He was a stout man, garbed in red from his shoes to his tall hat. "You're not real! And this-!" She gasped. Finally she realized where she had woken up. "I'm in the town square! This is where the festivals are!" She stood, all the pain dissolving away. "There's no way! This is so COOL!" She laughed,twirling around the quaint square.

"Ahem... err..." He fidgeted, watching herspin around. "It's nice to see you're doing fine. Are you moving here?" She stopped in her tracks, turning back to face this man she had known from many of the games.

"No... I uh..." _Why not? I mean... this could be a dream. Yeah. A dream. And then why can't I have fun? I mean, you only live in Flower Bud Village once, right?_ "Uh... do you know where uh... Kansas is?" _Ok, I know most people know where Kansas is but-_

"No." He stared blankly at her.

"You- so you don't know? Illinois? Florida? California?"

"Huh?" Luna sank slowly to the ground, clutching her knees. _It could still be a dream. Can't it?_

"Uh... can you please um... pinch me?" _I could pinch myself but that doesn't always work. I figure if he can touch me, it's real. _

"What?" He laughed at this, then decided to ignore the question altogether. "So are you moving in? We have three very good spaces of land available and-"

"Yeah I'll take the town one."

"How did you-?" Then he registered her answer. His face lit up with glee, smiling widely, he replied, "Perfect! Well then, let me show you to your house!"

"Really..." she returned weakly, "I can find it myself. Just... give me the deed or whatever..."

"Well... ok." He helped her up, pointing the way to a place shecould find even in her dreams.

* * *

Two hours later, Luna sank onto the bed, eyes shining with the threat of tears. She wondered whether she'd get home, whether she'd see her family, whether- She pushed all thoughts from her mind, standing up. "OUCH! Hey!" She bent down, her bare foot stepping up in surprise. _A Skittle._ A Skittle sat on the floor, hard and round, purple and perfect. She picked it up, still frowning. -_whether I'll ever see him again. _She closed her eyes and fell back down onto the bed, confused and hurt, her fist wrapped tightly around the purple Skittle.

* * *

As she opened the door, a knock resounded. She frowned, tugging open the door. Kurt stood before her, eyes cast downward, a blush written across his face. 

"I miss you, Luna."

"Huh?"

"Please... Luna... I'm so sorry..."

"Kurt? What are you-?"

"It's all my fault." He whimpered, eyes still cast down. She simply stared at him, utterly confused. "Luna..."

* * *

"WHOA!" She bolted upright, her heart thundering in her chest. "That definitely wasn't Kurt. Kurt doesn't go around saying things like that! Then again I never did get him to the eighth heart level..." She trailed off, remembering this wasn't her ordinary dream of Harvest Moon, this wasn't her bed, this wasn't her home. "Home." She sighed, swinging her feet off the bed. _6 sharp._ "It's always six!" She groaned and trudged toward the door, realizing she had slept in her clothesyet hardly caring. 

As she opened the door, a knock resounded. She frowned, tugging open the door.

"Kurt?" She cried, then blushed. "Oh... err..." About to apologize, she was interrupted.

"No! Ellen!" Ellen smiled cheerfully. "I was just wondering if you want this!" She shoved a dog towards her. It was small and pathetic looking. It whined and struggled against herfirm grip.

"Yeah. Sure!" She smiled, not wanting to be rude. She took the dog gently.

"What'll you name it?"

"I-uh..." _Oh crud... what'd I name the dog in my game? Uh... geez I'm so bad at names..._ "Skruskru." _Not exactly the best name I've made up on spot but it'll do. _

"Skruskru." For a moment, Luna thought she'd burst out laughing. Of course, this wasn't Ellen's nature, and a moment later, she was smiling, already walking down the path. "See ya, Luna!" She called out, waving and laughing in the sharp morning sunlight.

* * *

The dog lazed around the house, not moving. It simply stretched, rolled over, then fell back asleep. "Stupid dog. Why even bother?" She left for a second time, hoping no knocking would interrupt this exit. 

She decided she'd visit Kurt. She didn't know what the dream meant but... she just needed to see him.

"Kurt?" She said, opening the door.

A dark figure stood at the counter, head bent down, apparently busy. "Kurt?" She said once more.

"Nope. Woody." The man stood up suddenly from his place. He smiled at this own little joke, seeing as he was covered in sawdust. Carrying a log, he came round to the front of the counter. "What can I do for ya?"

"Uh... hi. Is uh... is Kurt here?"

"Kurt? Oh... he's in the mines. You know? The-"

"Yes. I know. Thank you very much."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" He called as she ran out the door.

Making her way over to the mines, she saw him.

Shaggy purple hair, dark eyes lowered to the ground, he was holding his hat, wiping sweat off his forehead. He turned slowly, catching her eyes on his. A cold chill swept through her and she cried out in pain, clutching her leg. When she looked back up, the door to a large house was closing and the dark figure was no where to be found.

* * *

Diary, Day One 

_Shit. I saw a frickin' stone fairy, tiny elves, and my leg kills every time I look into my rival's eyes. I can't wake up from this nightmare and I want to go home!_ Underlining these last words three times each, she slammed down her diary's cover and rolled over in bed, snapping her eyes shut and cursing under her breath. _Stupid fairy. Maybe it was her that brought me here... I didn't even get to see Kurt today. I've decided I don't even really want to. I mean, he's so cold. And it was only a dream. He's just so- so..._ She sighed, turning over again. _And I mean, just because I dream he knows something doesn't mean he does. _She shifted. _And I'm going poor. What if I die here? Would mom even know I was gone? I really miss-_ Skruskru barked loudly in his sleep, stretching and shuffling on the floor. She turned over again. Her leg ached gently as she thought of everything that happened. _Where am I...?Oh god... I feel so alone._


	3. Confusion in the Lost

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Three: 

Luna spent some time to herself. She sat under a tree, staring up at the crystalline sky, then closing her eyes as a breeze caught the edge of her chin, lifting her head up toward the sunlight. She breathed deep the lukewarm air, feeling alive but in a strange way, like living through someone else. She opened her eyes and let out a yelp.

"Wha-! Ack! Geez..."

"Sorry if I scared you." The friendly face smiled, offering his hand.

"Ray. I thought you were at the lake?"

"What? Lake? How'd you know...?"

"Oh. I err... someone said they saw you there. You scared me!" At this he seemed to pause and consider the information he'd been given. Then a smile washed over his face, withdrawing his previously outstretched hand.

"I- sorry. I was just wondering if you fished." He said, still cheery. He was holding up a right decent fishing rod although it did seemed overly used and quite ancient, as though someone elderly had made it and passed it on through generations of over-excited fishermen.

"No. Not particularly..." Luna had never really liked guys with pony tails. She was warming up to him though and finally, she stood, brushing dirt and dust off the butt of her pants and finally said with a sigh, "...but I'll give it a try."

"Great! Fish are amazing. I mean, living isn't worth it if you can't do it fishing, right?" He chuckled and walked over to the river.

"Hey Ray-"

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!"

"Oh. Right. Luna. So anyway-"

"Ok so you just cast like this-"

"Have you ever heard of Skittles?"

"Wha-? Like a Snapper? Skittles... is it bait?" Luna frowned and looked at her shoes, her hand stuffed into her pocket, fist wrapped around a purple Skittle.

"Never mind..." she mumbled.

"Now about casting off..."

* * *

A few hours later, twilight settled upon the small town, mediocre in farming plots but making up for lack-there-of with gorgeous sites and kind people. Luna was sitting on the dock, fondly petting a dolphin. 

"You'll never do it, you know." The hairs on Luna's neck stood up as she heard the low, threatening voice. "You'll never win." She didn't want to turn, afraid of her already aching leg hurting her further. But something had to make her look, she had to face him. Had to turn her head...

The moment she did she wished she hadn't. She cried out in pain, clutching her leg and wincing.

"You're weak." He laughed and stalked off the beach. She heard something like the word "pathetic" as he trudged through the sand, purple hair waving like a banner.

She pulled out her Skittle and let it slip between her fingers, letting it glide down to the ocean floor.

* * *

It was midnight. Confusion of the day, lost between light and dark, created a kind of fushion of the opposites. The humans that were lurking about, usually so strong and in-tune with the bounty that they thought was theirs to behold, slunk off into the darkness. The real creatures of the night, sensing their lack of strength, climbed and writhed out from their dark fortitudes, howling and jittering in a language too quiet for mortal ears, too sinister for daytime, and in a language all their own. 

It was this particular time that Luna lay on her back on the moutainside. She felt the world slip momentarily from beneath her as she faded in and out of reality_. Am I ok? What's going on? Where did I come from? Where am I going? Who have I become_? She felt so utterly alone. So lost and deprived of something that had been hers for so long_. But _what_ had been mine for so long? What was it...?_ A tear lapsed down her cheek and she shut her eyes to the world and to her thoughts.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've decided I'm getting a chicken. Yes, you should be proud of me. My very own squaking bird to call my own. I haven't got a clue what I'll call it. Probably just Cluck or Eggie or something stupid like that. I really have to practice my naming considering I'm a rancher now. Now. But what was I doing before? What did I do- drop out of the sky?... It's going to rain tomorrow. I think I'm a boring diary writer so I'm probably just going to go to sleep now. Actually, I hate writing in these things. Sucks to be you, diary. Goodnight._

Luna slapped the diary's covers together and with that, shoved it where the television stand met the wall. She glanced at the clock. _3:20 in the morning._ She had trudged down the mountain, covered in dirt and aching all over from laying on rocks for an hour. After taking one final glance at the Rival's house, she had tugged open the door to her own house and walked inside.

Skruskru yipped quietly, dreaming about a stranger at the door.


	4. Stony Lonesome

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Four: 

"I love you so much."

"I miss you."

"Why?"

"Please...?"

Luna woke with a jolt, her leg paining at a dull ache now, mind filled with fantasies. Skruskru growled at her sudden awakening with annoyance before turning over (probably more exercise than he had wanted this entire day) and plopping back down, face once more placid. "Dumb mutt. I mean, dammit! Why can't I get one night's sleep in this frickin' town? SHIT!" She had just noticed the face staring back at her through the window. "What the hell?" She clutched the covers up tightly around her before she let out a frustrated cry, the realization that she had yet again slept in her clothes just dawning on her.

Making her way across the room, she thought she heard voices. They were, she figured, the shadow of a dream left behind.

* * *

"Luna! How are you doing with the ranch? Look at this day!" Theodore said, gesturing with his hand. "It didn't even rain! Aren't we lucky?" Luna stared at the pudgy red-ball-of-mayor before forcing a smile. 

"Grrrreat." She said sarcastically. She had been hoping it would rain actually. The day went by so slowly as it was; she didn't think she could handle another average day. Naturally, he didn't catch the obvious sarcastic undertone and a smile cracked onto his rubbery face.

"I'm glad to hear it! So, you have any animals yet? Meet any friendly folk that interest you?" All the while he was saying this, he was leaning around her, staring into her house. Annoyed, she shut the door a little.

"I was just about to buy a chicken." She offered.

"Oh great! So you have a coop?" _Damn. Stupid goddamn coop! There's always a catch... and why can't I just have a frickin' wild bird? It can live in my house- Ok. A coop sounds great._

"Uh... no I was going to get that too."

"So you've got land?"

"Ok so I was lying about the chicken." _A hell of a lot quicker way to say 'shut-up'. _"Anyway, I've got to go, uh... buy something or farm so uh... yeah." She maneuvered around the stout man, wishing she had remembered to wear pajamas so she'd have had an excuse for just returning to her house for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kurt was standing right there. Outside the mines. Looking in. He was right there. She was right behind him. She could've reached out and just tapped him on the shoulder. Could've said something- anything. Could've asked him. But now, looking back, Luna felt her dream meant nothing. She couldn't piece it to anything, couldn't think of what to say any more. So she slowly turned, taking a final glance over her shoulder, and stalked gloomily away, regretting that she hadn't just said 'hello'.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon droned on slowly. She decided to trudge up to the mountain again, maybe to catch some stars or something. When she did get to the top (or at least as high as she could go without climbing up a ninety-degree angled slope), she sat in a rocky meadow overlooking a river. She hummed and closed her eyes, the ache that had been in her leg gone. She felt different, renewed somehow. That under glaze of disturbing loneliness had faded, if only for this moment in time, and she felt at peace. _At peace._ She shivered at that thought and forced herself to think of something else. _Wasn't the goddess up here? _She turned her head, craning her neck, and sure enough a large cavern could be seen far in the distance. She smiled and got up, jogging to it. 

It was a while before she made it, stooping to collect a few flowers. She tucked one behind her ear and entered, feeling apprehensive about the entire situation.

"Luna..."

Her eyes struggled against the darkness until she finally made out three silhouettes. One blue, red, then yellow, all staring up sadly at a lone statue. The statue itself was wrought with sadness, nothing at all cheery or friendly about it. More hollow and distant. Luna gaped at it, feeling a great sense of reverence for no apparent reason at all.

"How do I help her?" Luna inquired, eyes still remaining locked onto the stony figure.

"Please?"

"How?"

"Please... just... please..."

"I can't if you won't tell me how!" Her frustration rising, she hadn't even stopped to listen to them. Really listen. She stormed out, taking one final glance at the statue. A statue that reminded her of herself. Completely different from everyone else, set apart in a world that wasn't her own. She threw herself down on the rocky field, absolute misery washing away her previous excitement. Absentmindedly, she pulled out the flower from behind her ear, letting a strand of hair fall free from her pigtails.

"He loves me...  
He loves me not.  
He loves me...  
He loves me not."

Four petals.

Four simple petals off a thing of beauty and she was left holding a drooping green stalk.


	5. The Carpenters and an Ancient Local

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Five: 

The pitter-patter of rain woke Luna up. She stretched and rubbed the soreness of a great night's sleep from her neck, dark eyes opening.

_No dreams. No achy leg. Nothing... _She stood up and out of her small bed and smiled, first checking the window to make sure no one was peeking in before pumping a fist into the air.Maybe I was meant to be here! Maybe, whatever I was living before, maybe that was a dream! Oh Skruskru, this is amazing! Look, look! My leg doesn't hurt! I'm not sad!" She let out a tinkling laugh as Skruskru made a_ 'muff'_ sound and turned over, clearly agitated. "Oh fine. But I'm doing something today." _But what? It's raining. Why do I feel so at peace? Why does this give me such a happy feeling...?_ She shook the feeling from her, smiling and then taking a deep breath, thoughts of occurrences-to-come running through her mind_. Maybe I'll see Kurt today, once and for all._ At this she smiled, thinking of him. A warm feeling. It came from some intangible place. A sense of... of understanding. Or something like that. She ran toward the door, feeling absolutely giddy.

* * *

Kurt was hunched over, measuring out a length of wood, then letting out a small, frustrated sound, rubbing the back of his head and attempting to measure again. 

"Uh... Kurt?"

"Ah, shit!" He had cut an inch before his mark- wasting an entire piece of practice lumber. "I err- what?" He spun, his deep eyes glaring at her in, confusion? Frustration? "Sorry..." He mumbled. Joe came up to him.

"Aww man! I did that twice! You never screw up though, dude! Weird." It was then he noticed Luna. Beaming, he held out his hand. "Hey! You're the new girl in town! Awesome. How is it? Aren't things confusing? You can always fish if you get bored you know!" _I think I've had enough fisherman for a lifetime. _Luna mentally groaned but forced a simple grin.

"Uh... it's pretty cool-"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" At that, Joe tugged a saw from his belt and, waving her a 'see ya!' walked happily away, whistling and marking his measurements haphazardly.

"Uh... sorry if I messed up your work..." Luna said quietly. She lowered her eyes to the floor, wondering why she had wanted so badly to talk to Kurt. _He doesn't seem to be interested in talking to me. Not at all..._

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure? I mean- you won't get in trou-"

"No. Really. It's fine." He had his back turned, sawing away at the already ruined board.

* * *

While she was at the shop, she had bought a small patch of land and a coop. Luna left feeling as low as the dirt she walked on. She had no money left. Even though she had managed to buy both lumber and a coop, how could she afford a chicken? _Great. I moved in just a few days ago and already I'm a hobo. Thank god I don't have to pay mortgage._ She flopped down on the river's edge, throwing off her shoes and dipping her feet in the cool current. 

"You know, the dirt may be low but it yields great things."

"What?"

"You just have to push away the rough exterior to find the loamy soil beneath; it's capable of rearing life." It was Terry. An old man long thought lost of his mind and money, he wandered the entire area that makes up Flower Bud Village.

"Well... I mean..." Luna was speechless. "Farming? Is that what would help?"

"Humph." He stalked away, an angry look planted on his face. _What was he talking about? Dirt_? She sat and stared absentmindedly at the stream, her feet splashing against the surface, submerging then coming out, dripping and cold, only to submerge themselves once more. Luna wanted to swim, to run, to fish, plant, water, weed, woo. She wanted to live._But was this life? Or were the shadows that were my dreams the embers of a life left behind? _Once more dejected from her feigned reality, she warily made her way back home, pondering an unanswered question, filled with thefalse hope that it might one day be answered.


	6. The Darkening Sky

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Six: 

The winds changed, bringing upon a new scent, a new warmth. Summer lit through the air, drying and conditioning the world into one massive heat wave. Animals drooped under shaded groves, parched flowers hung low on their weakening stems. Rain clouds dried in the air and the wind finally died, leaving a musty stillness on the valley that was Flower Bud Village.

* * *

_Summer._ It was Summer already and in Luna's mind, she had finally given up on the dream idea. She had forgotten her life previous to this, perhaps that life was just a dream to begin with. Maybe she had hit her head, maybe she had gotten amnesia... logic just couldn't explain what happened so she simply cast it from her mind, as easily as she had seen Ray do. Only Ray had pulled in a fish, something tangible. She was left empty-handed in every notion she had dreamt up. 

_Summer..._Luna had bought a coop, a chicken. She named it Rook. It was noon when Luna made her way down to Rook, clucking in her lonesome, pecking feebly in the dirt for sustenance. She sat next to her, pulling the bird onto her lap. "Rook, I'm sorry you don't have a chick to take care of. I'm also sorry you have to stay outside on such a hot day. I wish I could afford food for you... if you'd just lay an egg-" She sighed, knowing it was useless. "Well, I guess I got to go find something else to bring home some bacon. Or chicken feed. Whatever. See ya, Rook." She set the famished little chicken down onto the ground where it sat staring out into the river, occasionally cocking its head at a moving fish.

* * *

It was two days later when it happened. A tsunami hit. Luna ran outside her house, screaming and casting nervous looks about. "ROOK!" She cried in anguish. She had left the bird outside. Running against the wind, hair swept sideways across her face, she put her head down and shoved on, rain slapping against her face in heavy sheets. 

"Luna!"Luna squinted against the dark rain, a figure making its way to her, struggling equally against the sharp winds. As the water bit against her face, she slowly trudged forward, fighting the winds with all her waning strength.

"Kurt?" Kurt stood next to her, arm on her back.Joe was on the other side, shouting something about going back. He disappeared into the darkening sky. Kurt however, remained stubbornly next to her, the only thing holding her up.

"I'll get your bird." He pushed her back toward the house, not roughly but not gently either, and, head bent, walked toward the dilapidated coop.

* * *

Luna was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. She hummed nervously, rocking back and forth. Rain hit the window hard. Wind whistled outside. _Where was he...?_ She frowned, glancing at the clock. He'd been out there for an hour. She took a deep breath. _I'm too weak to go outside... I-_ but she knew she should. She had to. _He's been gone too long._

She stood. She walked to the door. She pulled it open. Water hit her face, frigid, angry water. She took a step forward, into the murk.

It was then that he came, pushing her back, pulling the door shut after him, yielding a bird hanging limply in his arms.

..."It's gone." He offered over the chicken, his face expressionless.

"Rook..." Luna replied weakly, taking the bird into her arms, its broken body drenched with muddy water. "Oh Rook... it's all my fault." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Kurt- I..." Kurt turned, going toward the door. "No! Please- don't..." He hesitated, hand on the knob of the door. "It's too dangerous out there." Her voice was tight with the threat of tears. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she sunk onto the floor, the bird clutched tightly to her chest.

It was then that she let it out. She sat and cried, tears dropping onto the dirtied feathers. Kurt made a step toward her but backed off, indecisive.

* * *

The storm continued all through the night. Kurt slept across the room on the floor. He tucked himself into a tight ball, back facing Luna. She had offered him her bed, offered to sleep on the floor. He hadn't even talked to her. 

Luna went to bed at four, the occurrences of the day finally hitting her, wearing her down, and causing sleep to finally arrive. When she awoke, it was six o'clock.

And Kurt was no where to be seen.


	7. Conquering Your Fears

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

The sun blazed a path across the world, making the sky appear as the it were on fire and scorching all that lie below. It was on this particularly hot day that Luna, throwing in a Moonstone just the day previously, waited under a Mora tree until six. Then she stood, the hot sticky stillness of the air making everything move slower, even time it seemed, so that when she finally made it to the festival's gates, it was only five forty. Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of waiting on the hot beach, the sand soaking up every inch of rays the sun threw down.

Twenty minutes later, and who walked onto the beach but no one other than Kurt. He clung to the edge of the festival, looking instead at the sand or the shells than the sweating people's faces. Following Kurt was Joe, then Jamie, then a few other less-than-eager citizens, all looking like they had just gone swimming, so drenched in sweat and drowning in their own thirst.

Twilight fell quickly.

* * *

"Kurt! Luna! You haven't put in your flowers yet!" Everyone was leaving and quick to do so it seemed, tired from the day's work. Kurt, not wanting to be in the crowd, had hung back until he was left holding a drooping flower, less than magical in its limpness. He grimaced but nodded, walking toward the shoreline. Yet still he hesitated, glancing nervously at Luna, who was walking straight for him.

"Kurt..." Everyone had left. "What are you thanking your ancestors for?" He still held on to his flowers. Shrugging, he replied in a low voice,

"Everything I guess." Luna sat down in the sand, motioning for him to do so.

"Talk with me?"

"I don't like talking..." At this he gently knelt, placing his flower on the rolling ocean's waves, then walking off, leaving Luna sitting on the beach, all alone.

"I don't remember my ancestors. But whom ever you were..." she placed the flower next to Kurt's, which hadn't gone out to the ocean but instead lolled about the shoreline, "thank you." The two flowers sat together, occasionally getting hit by the curling waters.

* * *

It was morning when the clouds rolled in. They were dark clouds, but welcome in the sun-soaked village. Everywhere shadows grew and everywhere things began to cool. A slight wind had picked up, not strong enough to move away the clouds but enough to bring a chill to all the animals.

_Firefly Festival_ Luna crossed out on the calendar, looking for the next holiday marked. _Fireworks Festival _"I wish that'd come sooner. I wonder what you do... is it like a date? What should I wear?" She lay on her bed now, petting Skruskru behind his drooping ears, humming quietly. "I've always liked fireworks, although I can't recall when I've last seen them." She turned over and glanced at the clock. Noon. Lunchtime. The sun would be the strongest if it were showing its face, the day would be half-over if it hadn't just started. Luna hadn't left her house. There was nothing to tend to, nothing to water, no one to talk to. She had simply hid herself away, tucked inside a small house and lived out the day like a hermit. Finally deciding it was about time she moved, she decided to trudge to the mountains and collect items for meager money.

* * *

It was the day she decided to climb to the top. The day she set her fingers onto the rough stone. The day she decided once and for all, she'd conquer the mountain. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up, looking for the next stone that would be her guide upward. Rock by rock, she gained height. The ground pulled away from her and the sky looked closer, almost as though she could reach up and tear the clouds down so as to wrap herself in their puffy darkness.  
The wind picked up. She clung to the side, tears forming on her lashes as her strength waned. Small rocks scittered downward. Yet she held fast and, with another deep breath, placed her hand on the next rock.

_If I fell, there'd be no one to catch me._She shoved the thought away much too late. _I have to go back down!_ Yet she could see the ridge. A little further and her fingers would be wrapped around the edge of the mountain and the world would belong to her. A little further and...

a rock shifted beneath her foot. With a dull clunk, the entire rock that was her foothold fell away, clinking and flinging itself downward. Her foot flew wildly in the air as she tried to find anything to place it on. Straight, solid rock. No footing. She slid. Sliding downward, pain shooting through her backside, she screamed. A bloodcurdling, howling scream. One that lit through the entire body, a shriek so sharp it could've cracked the mountain in half.

* * *

A mile away, a bit down the mountain, small animals perked up their ears. They were listening to something that human ears couldn't perceive at such a distance. Their tails twitched and they sat, on edge, listening to the sound. Then, with a final thud, all the animals ran, fleeting away and disappearing into the bushes.

* * *

Luna lay on the ground. The clouds grew thick and thunder boomed in the distance, an empty threat.

Luna lay on the ground.

Time clicked on, noon passed and soon, it was a new type of noon. A dark, brooding noon.

Midnight.

And Luna lay on the ground.


	8. A Glint of Gold Among the Rumors

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Eight: 

Rumors. Rumors had run themselves rampant throughout the small village, carried on through their legacies, heralded by secretive girls about other secretive girls, wrapped around themselves with their own twisted lies. Joe smokes on his days off. Dan has a secret sex life consisting of two other men. Kati enjoys the occasional drug hit and Ellen and Ann play strip poker on occasions. But the latest and hottest rumor consisted of Kurt leaving a mysterious new girl's house early in the morning.

But these rumors didn't find there way to Luna's ears. Luna, who was lying on the mountain, eyes closed, blood pooling slowly around her.

That's when a stranger approached. Dark hair falling over his caring eyes, he knelt next to her, gasping as the realization of what happened hit him. He looked up at the foreboding mountain, then down at the girl in his hands.

* * *

Luna woke hours later, shaking. She couldn't see out of one eye. A large bruise was forming an angry lump at the back of her skull. Little pieces of grit and small stones were lodged in her backside, which had been disinfected and wrapped tightly in a once-white gauze. She sat up, immediately wishing she hadn't, sinking back down. _Where am I?_

"Ah, Luna, you're conscious. Welcome back." Luna's thoughts were abrubtly ended and she turned her vision around to face Alex. The doctor came over to her. "You fell, I'm guessing. Did you do it on purpose though?" Seeing her hesitation, he nodded. "Never mind- it isn't important. Well, you're better now. But you're lucky I found you as soon as I did. I often go up there for herbs. I almost wasn't going to go up there tonight… but... well… let's not brood on that thought, eh?" He smiled politely and bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me..." She nodded as he trailed out of the room, pulling out a notepad to scribble studiously about his subject. She glanced around for a brief moment, taking note of the pouch of blood handing above her, the IV leading it down into her arm. She felt her face, felt the white wrappings around her head, covering her eye and the large bruise. She felt each missed piece of stone jab itself into her sore skin. Trying to ignore her pain, she fell into a dismal sleep.

* * *

"Luna?" 

"Huh?" Luna blinked at the sunlight filtering into herroom. Alex stood at the other side of the room, checking suplies.

"You had visitors. They left a few hours ago but will be back tomorrow, or so they said, to check up on you. There was a fish too but that was... removed due to the ah... smell." The doctor smiled and once more disappeared from her room, once again writing something haphazardly on his notepad, nodding._The fish... that must've been from Ray. _She turned her attentionover to her bedside table. A bouquet of yellow flowers lay on the surface, along with a pouch, a card, and a small rock. She picked up the card first.

"Get well soon! I'll take care of Skruskru for you, k? -Ellen"

She smiled and set the card back down. Then she carefully picked up the wild flowers, now drooping lazily, and noted a card tucked deep inside a blossoms.

"Hope you feel better soon so we can hang out more! -Joe"

"Thanks Joe." She murmured with a grin. She set those down onto her lap, the scent wafting around the room and considerably livening up the room. _Just like Joe._ She laughed, excited now, to see what her next gift was. She picked up the small brown bag. It looked almost like it was made out of a rough leather, tied at the top. She carefully pulled the strings and gasped as the view of what was inside hit her.

"Dirt!" Dark, loamy soil filled the bag to the brim, a small tendril of green sticking out amidst its fertile abode. _A plant? Dirt... Terry._ She got slowly up, placing the plant by the window.

A breeze blew past the opening. Luna breathed deep. The cobblestones gleamed like fish scales under the blazing sunlight, the trees rustled in a soft wind as if to say _"Come play with us"_. Luna took in the world before her, waiting for her to live in it, waiting for her to roll in the long reedy grasses, the soft petals, the cool river that always ran its course. She leaned on the window frame, her IV pulling her back into the room, her bumps and bruises making her want to crawl back to bed. She succumbed and walked carefully back, sitting at the edge of her bed, and picked up her last present.

A small rock. Light and rough around its edges. _A rock? Now this _is _a difficult present to decipher..._ She rolled it in between her hands. That was when she noticed it. A small piece of the rock had flaked off into her scratched hand. Beneath the rough interior, a shimmer caught her attention. She began rubbing her fingers over the dusty surface, delight litting up her face. _I'm unwrapping a present! Clever!_ She was left holding a small gold nugget, the size of a Skittle.

* * *

"Luna! You've got visitors!" The doctor called from a distant quarter. It was later now, six at night. Luna woke, eyelashes fluttering. The flowers still rest on her lap, the gold held tightly in her fist. 

"Luna! We've fixed your coop. It got a bit mussed when the storm hit." It was Woody, holding her hand and patting the top of it fondly. "Would you like anything? Has the doctor been feeding you?" She laughed and nodded. _I hardly know Woody... he's so friendly though..._

"I'm sorry if I've worried you." She said, lowering her eyes.

"No matter, no matter. Now I'm going to talk to Alex. I need to know how to cure saw blade cuts..." Joe blushed and followed him out, large bandages wrapped tightly around his upper arm. He waved then continued out, still blushing crimson.

Kurt was left in the room, standing opposite her bed, staring down at the tiled floor.

"Thanks Kurt."

"Huh?"

"Thanks. For the present." She held up the gold and his eyes grew wide.

"How did you..." He trailed off, looking off into a corner. "I- I just..." He seemed like he was almost angry. His eyes were filled with a darkness that she couldn't quite grasp. She didn't need to though. He came out with it. "People are saying... people are saying I left from your house early." He glared at her. The small piece of gold felt heavy in her palm.

"Kurt... I-" _I suppose it wouldn't be a good time to mention you _did_ leave early? _She gulped. "I- I didn't start that rumor- if that's what you think."

There was a moment of silence.

"No. Of course not." Then he simply left. He turned away from her, walking forward, not hesitating, and left the room. Left it just as it was. Empty and dark, save but a small glint of gold in the night.


	9. Shall We Talk?

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Nine: 

It was a few days later, the twenty-first of Summer. It was as though the sun sensed the ending of its reign, and so shone brighter and all the more furtively. The plants grew thin and tired, as though the sun were a tangible weight and lay heavily upon them. The clouds evaporated and the river sunk like the face of a cadaver. The world seemed to stop under the sun's spell, even the energy of the air stilled and slowed to stop. It was the most painful of summer days, the world on fire, screaming for the pain to stop.

* * *

It was this day that Luna stood. The day that the doctor bid her farewell. The day that she left the hospital, gauze still wrapped around her back, eye still swollen shut, head still bruised. And yet these seemed to be the lightest of problems.  
It was the rumors that hurt. 

_Kurt. I'm so sorry Kurt. Why am I so stupid? How could I have been so dumb? _He had helped her. Now his reputation was destroyed. Torn down by a foolish girl and a dead bird. She kicked a stone which scattered down the path and abruptly stopped once it hit against a larger stone, like a small child eager to play but reluctantly sent inside by its elder. She slumped against a tree, trying her hardest to enjoy this searing day. A small rabbit hopped past her, ears hanging down around its weary face as its eyes skimmed the ground, looking for anything that might suggest being edible. It hopped away silently, only the rustle of the browning grass a hint that it had been there at all.

"Hi." Luna squinted against the sun. A figure had blocked the rays, not such a bad thing on this day, yet still making it rather hard to tell who was the owner of that voice.

"Um... hello."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Uh..." But the figure had already slumped down next to her, the face immediately becoming recognizable. Ellen smiled widely, but there was something beneath the large grin, a suggestive hint of nervousness.

"Um... well..."

"You can speak freely." Luna was pulling small pieces of grass out of the arid earth.

"Great. Phew..." Ellen let out a thin stream of air, blowing up her loose bangs revealing a sweat-soaked forehead. "Well... erm... I heard you uh..."

"Slept with Kurt?" Ellen looked over gratefully, but Luna was growing more and more pissed off by the passing seconds. "Of course that _is _the rumor."

"You mean it isn't true?" Ellen said, making a failed attempt at nonchalance.

"Did you ever think it could be?" Luna spat back. She stopped pulling out grass and glared at Ellen. "He hates me! He won't even talk to me! Why the hell would you think I _slept_ with him?" Her voice had grown loud and shaky. "He hates me! And whoever the shit's starting these rumors better knock it off! They aren't true!"

It was sometime before a rather bemused Ellen was able to gather her thoughts and reply, her voice hoarse.

"I- I'm so sorry Luna. I just- saw him leave so _early_. What was he doing-"

"_YOU STARTED IT?_" Luna stared at her in disbelief. Then she stood up, taking a look at Ellen, deciding if her words would matter to her, then finally just shaking her head and leaving.

_I've got to find Kurt._

_

* * *

_

"Kurt's gone."

"WHAT?" Luna stood before Woody, who simply smiled at her, obviously missing the point. "Well... where'd he go? Why'd he leave?"

"He just apologized. Then he left. Joe went with him. I don't know where they are. If I were you, I'd talk to the mayor. Or Terry." He shrugged. "They usually are the first to know what goes on in this village." Luna stared at him. Then, with a final sigh, she bowed a 'Thank you' and left.

* * *

"Mr. Uh... Mayor!" She knocked loudly at Theodore's door, using all the energy she had. "Please! I need to-! Oh." A girl had opened the door, eyes staring her down judgmentally before finally sarcastically stating: "Next time be a little louder. We didn't hear you." Then she turned, "Dad! There's someone here to uh... see you!" She turned back to Luna, those judging eyes still looking her over as the mayor walked up behind her. 

"Ah yes, thank you Maria." The pudgy leader of the village patted his daughter's back and smiled at the frazzled Luna. "Good to see you! Can I get you some tea?"

"No, please. I came to ask you a question actually."

"Oh? Well first please, come in, take a load off." He said, gesturing to his living room. Maria was sitting down, her nose already buried in a book the size of a small country.

"No, it'll only take a second." The mayor nodded as if to tell her to continue. "Where's Kurt." She stated, more of a sentence than a question.

"Kurt? Why, I hadn't known he'd left." He chuckled, eyes half closed. "Ah but you would like to know where he is, wouldn't you?" He waved as if to dismiss this thought, almost like an apology. "Never mind I said anything. Sorry, I haven't got a clue where he is." He smiled politely before shutting the door on Luna's face.

Luna crumpled onto the hot cobblestones, tears welling in her eyes. "It's all my fault." Miserable, she remained on the scorching ground, wishing she could sink into the stones and stay forever, where people could walk on top of her without even knowing she was there.

* * *

Luna's best friend sat on the edge of his bed, staring out at the stars. His spiky hair hung down over his face. His hands covered his eyes as he wept to the stars. 

The stars that Luna was now staring up at. Two separate worlds, so closely linked yet so far apart, untouchable to the other, like complete and different dimensions in the same universe. Luna's hands clutched the grass tightly. As she listened to the night, the tittering of the darkest creatures seemed to be jeering at her from their places in the trees. Then she heard it. A crashing in the underbrush, a moan. Her hair stood on end. The nighttime swallowed and gulped at any sign of a faint light, making it impossible to see the thing that was crashing towards her.

Then it hit her. Like a brick, down it came. Falling on top of her, she could smell the reeking scent of too much sake on too dark a night.

"Luna...?"

"Kurt! You-you're drunk!"

"No. I'm not. That was Joe. He spilled sake on me... way too much sake." He rolled off her. "It kinda got in my eyes. We're camping up here and I tried to uh... find the river to wash off..."

"That's the most I think I've ever heard you talk." She saw his eyes glint in the darkness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. It-"

"It's fine. I better go back and-"

"Wait! Please stay!" Luna felt her heart go out to him, so secretive and elusive in his ways. She wanted to know him, wanted to dust off his rough exterior and see something golden on the inside. "Please, Kurt... can we talk?"

"I don't think-"

"Please?"

Silence fell between them until finally, grunting, Kurt settled himself down, still far away from her but still by her.

"It wasn't me who started the rumor. It was..."

"Who?"

"It's not important." That silence again. Like a gap growing wider between them. She counted the seconds. _When will he strike up a conversation? Why won't he _talk_ with me? Why?_

"I-" They both started at the same time.

"You go first." Luna silently pleaded him to speak. And finally, he spoke.

"I... can't stop... thi- uh..." She heard him gulp. "Wondering" _nice word change Kurt. _"about you and... I just... How'd you come to the village?"

"I don't know."

"Where's your home? Where's your family?"

"I... I don't know." Luna and Kurt fell equally silent at this.

"I should get back to Joe." Kurt said, moments later. He stood slowly. Luna stood with him.

"Can I... come?" Kurt just stood. Finally, as she squinted through the faint light, she saw him shaking his head, then finally disappearing into the night-time.


	10. Flowers That Only Bloom at Night

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Fireworks burst before her eyes. "Kurt..." She murmured, putting her head on his broad shoulder.

"Luna... please wake up."

"Huh? Kurt- please can't you just..."

"Please wake up..."

* * *

Luna sat up with a cry. Sweat trickled down her brow, covers thrown off in fitful sleep. She swung her feet around a stole a glimpse at the clock. Of course, the face read 6 flat. She rubbed her hands across her face in frustration, then kicked off the wildly twisted sheets, standing up and taking a tentative stretch. It was the day of the Fireworks Festival, and all she could think about was Kurt. _Why does he haunt my dreams? Why can't he cast his shadow over someone else's vision?_ She flopped back down onto the bed, her head starting to pound once more with oncoming thoughts.

* * *

That night, she slowly made her way down to the beach, not knowing what was in store for her. She wanted nothing more than a life she had never known, a life that often taunted her in its vague appearances, a soft imprint on her mind. But today was a day to shove away those thoughts and let them sail across the ocean, just as they had sent wishes to the long dead a few weeks ago. Tonight was a night for the living. Tonight was a night for Luna.

The beach was crowded. Carl and Ellen sat at one corner. Ellen shot Luna an apologetic look. Luna couldn't help but return a glimmer of a smile, too small to say 'I forgive you' but enough so that Ellen knew she wasn't despised. Joe sat pointing at things and laughing while Kati, who clung to his side, chattered on of frosting types and the coolest cakes according to Carl. Blue sat alone, staring up at the sky as if he had never even seen it. Jamie stood at the far end, looking on with contempt at all the onlookers. The fireworks hadn't even started yet.

Luna made her way to the edge of the shore. Bob was poking around in the sand, casting shy glances at Gwen, who was animatedly chatting with Ann and Alex. Kurt was sitting, staring at the waves lapping against his shoes. She wanted to sit down next to him, didn't want him to be alone. But she herself was alone, and how could two lonely people ever find a way to bring themselves to another? Theodore entered the area, abruptly ending everyone's thoughts of dazzling fireworks or dancing starlight.

"Welcome to the-"

"EEHEHEHE! AH!" Gwen was now throwing fistfuls of sand at Ann, who ran, ducking and scooping sand, then aiming for Gwen. In their bout, a sand ball had accidentally gone astray and knocked straight into Alex, who let out a startled cry. Gwen blushed and laughed, and Ann apologized. Theodore cleared his throat and the pair settled down, an occasional chuckle escaping their blushing faces.

"To reiterate," The mayor said loudly, casting a cold glare, yet laughter sparkling in his eyes, "Welcome to the Fireworks Festival! Please enjoy!" He nodded and as he did, a shooting sound whirred through the sky and a brilliant light fell over the beach as the first firework resounded on the small beach.

Luna shifted to her right.

Kurt cast a look in her direction.

Luna made another small adjustment to her seating.

Kurt coughed and looked down.

Luna inched slowly towards the right again.

Kurt stood up and left the beach.

Looking over her shoulder, watching his exit, Luna's heart sunk to the ocean's floor. Yet she thought she saw something in his eyes.

She stood, walked past the mayor who was far too entranced by the fireworks to notice her exit, let alone Kurt's, and walked off into the darkness.

* * *

Kurt was waiting for her on Duck Bridge. He was looking over the water. He turned as she approached, a small frown on his face. 

"Hi." Luna said shyly. She decided to be more silent. Kurt was the flower that bloomed in the night. When all the other flowers danced in the sunlight, he closed himself up, wrapping tightly into himself, shrugging away from the world. So Luna became the night, silent and still. And Kurt blossomed.

"Hi." He replied softly. "I'm sorry I've been" he scratched the back of his head. "aloof." Luna nodded. "I- I haven't been fair to you I guess." Another nod from Luna's side. Then, silence. Silence as dark as the night sky. They inhaled the sweet air, tepid with the slight breeze. Then he turned back to her from his stare across the river, his eyes lit with something, a memory perhaps, an idea.

"Come with me."

"Wha-?"

"Trust me."

* * *

Kurt led her up the mountain, a quiet ascent. Then, he stopped, staring up at the looming mountain, the very one Luna had attempted to climb that day. A dark stain of blood residing on a rock made her shiver. He looked up at it though, and, not turning toward her, said, "I go here. I disappear and end up there. Way up there..." He seemed lost in the mountain's strength.

They began to climb. Luna tried not to appear shaken, not to appear tired. She struggled along behind him, the winds picking up. He climbed with pride and fortitude, never once looking back. She constantly glanced over her shoulder, a constant reminder of how far she still needed to go and how far she had gotten. She began to slip.

Instead of thoughts of death or of confusion, Kurt entered her mind. She took a deep breath, and climbed on.

* * *

The top was beautiful. The fireworks were bigger, the world was smaller. They sat at nearly opposite ends, staring up at the sky. That was when he did it. A small, happy little chuckle. She turned her head, surprised. 

Then silence.

She waited for him to bloom.

He did.

"I thought... maybe if you came with someone, you know... some company... that you'd make it up the mountain this time." He turned toward her, eyes alight. "I was right." He smiled and chuckled again, that jovial, nervous little laugh.

Luna smiled and soon she too was laughing.

"We should probably climb down now. Don't want to be up here all night."

"Kurt?" Then another silence fell, like twilight on a perfect day. "Can I ask you something?" He seemed resigned so she pushed on. "Do you... do you know what a Skittle is?"

And there that little chuckle came, like bells heralding a new day.

"It's funny but... I don't think I know what a 'Skittle' is and yet, hearing it... maybe I do now." He paused. "I think it's time I go." With that, he swung himself over the edge, not once looking back at the peak.

* * *

Luna stayed long after he was gone, letting the silence surround her, letting the sun set on a perfect day, not sure if what had happened was good or bad, though both hoping and assuming it had been. She sighed and turned on to her side, smiling. She slept on top the mountain, the faint tinkling of bells ringing in her ears throughout the silent night. 


	11. An Impulsive Breakfast Leads to the Lake

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Eleven: 

Luna woke, the gentle light of the morning caressing her tender face. She sighed, stretching lightly and then reaching over to pet Skruskru, who lay on the foot of her bed. She looked out the window, eyes still clouded with sleep. For a moment, she thought she saw a goddess staring back at her, smiling at her, arms open. But it was only the large Mora tree that stood outside, like a kindhearted giant guarding its keep. She stood carefully from her bed, still aware of her wounds, and made her way to the fridge.

_Empty._ But what else could be expected from a poor farmer who felt no need to farm, day in, day out, munching on the food the wild animals themselves lived off of. Sighing, she shut the refrigerator door, stomach grumbling in protest. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled out the money from her forages. _10, 20, 30... 697 gold pieces in total. Enough to buy me some breakfast. _She was hesitant about spending the money at first but her decision was made by another loud rumble, courtesy of her aching stomach.

* * *

"Hey! There's a new face!" Doug welcomed her in excitedly. Gwen stuck her head out from behind the doorway. 

"Luna! Hi! Ellen's told me a lot about you." _I bet she has._

"Oh... Gwen right?" She pretended this was the first time she met Gwen, yet she was so sure she had seen her somewhere before, even spoken to her. She couldn't name the time or place so there it was, a memory of Gwen that existed without her ever having known its residence. She sat at a table after ordering some Sunny Side-up eggs, matching the glorious sunshine outside. Her fingers tapped the smooth surface of the table, which gleamed back her own reflection. She hardly recognized herself. Her hair, usually so neatly tied into perfect pigtails, was mussed, her clothes in disarray, muddy in some spots, torn in others. Her nails, which she hadn't noticed before, had dirt caked beneath them, some chipped and others torn. She had a small slash of mud followed by a scratch written across her cheek and her pants had grass stains smeared across the faded fabric.

"Order up!" Gwen said, setting down a plate with a flourish.

* * *

After eating, she decided to go for a swim. First she had to find somewhere private. Swimming in the local river or ocean was considered a travesty in the small village, so she made up her mind to visit Sunny Lake. 

The air was cool and quiet, so different from the strong light seen around the town. Everything seemed considerably toned down here; the sounds were softer, the light was diminished, the wind temperate if blowing at all. Here, the water swirled and bubbled, the birds' song was light and airy, and the world seemed to calm even as she entered. Glancing around and realizing she had the entire space to herself, she slowly lowered herself into the water. Smiling, she dove under. Down, down, down. The light danced across the surface of the placid lake and even its newest inhabitant didn't disturb this docile nature. The fish didn't seem to note, or if they did, didn't mind, Luna's presence. The water engulfed her, absorbing her disruptive thoughts, and cleansing her entity.

She came up for air with a muted gasp as she surfaced.

"Didn't know I'd be catching Luna when I cast my line." She spun in the water and reddened. "Sorry!" Ray said with a good-natured laugh. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Or disturb you." He frowned at this. "Do you want to have a picnic? I bought sashimi!" His smile spread across his face as easily as honey over toast, sweet and warm.

"I..." still blushing, she swam to the edge, grabbing her shirt. "Uh... could you give me a moment?" At this a confused look crossed his face. She stared.

"OH right right! No problem!" He blushed a deep red and turned on his heels. Luna pulled herself out and dressed quickly, back turned to Ray.

"Ok." She told him after dressing. He hesitated, then turned.

"Right so uh... sorry."

"It's... ok..." He smiled nervously. That's when a snapping twig echoed throughout the quiet wood. Luna looked over Ray's shoulder, eyes growing in surprise.

"I would never have thought. Swimming with Ray? Now that's too low, even for you." It was Jamie. He stood like a dark tower, looking over Ray, who was shying away, mumbling something about a squid he'd seen the other day. Purple hair surrounded his face, hanging loosely over his ice blue eyes which stared coldly out between his bangs. "I thought you had your eye on Kurt? Or was it Joe? Could be Alex too, I wouldn't be surprised." A small tinge of pain lit in her leg and the back of her head seared with oncoming pain. Her fight or flight stress response was screaming in terror and confusion, every molecule shrieking for her to run. _Run. Run run run._ But she was powerless. She stood as he approached her, his hat off, wind tousling that wildly colored hair. "So which is it, I wonder?" As if reading her mind, he shot Luna straight where it hurt. "I think you like Kurt. But you know what? Kurt doesn't like you. Kurt doesn't like anyone. You know what Kurt likes? Nothing. Nothing but his tools and his silence. He'll never like you." He glared her down, then, with a cool laugh said, "You're shaking you know." He turned and slunk away, making his way straight for the heart of the town, his laugh still disturbing the tepid air.


	12. The Darkest Day

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Twelve: 

The world trembled with the onslaught of rain, heavy dark sheets that overwhelmed the world as they plummeted from the angry heavens. In the first hour of rain, steam rose like a miasma from the sweltering stones, the sky growing darker in the passing of seconds.

Luna sat in the storm, staring up at the sky. She was all alone, sitting in the middle of the town. In her head, she listed everything that had brought her pain in the two-month existence of this town.

Almost all the inflictions against her stemmed from Jamie.

Thunder rolled against the sky, brooding at an unknown adversary. Lightening cried out in anguish, calling to her allies. And Luna sat in the middle of her universe, listening to the angry elements and feeling nothing but more pain encase her, swallowing her up like a livid sea against a broken ship. She stood, feeling energy course through her, an unknown sort of vigor from an anonymous source. She felt the wind sweep through her hair, felt the rain slap against her face.

_I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to Jamie. To Kurt. Someone- anyone._

She flew through the din, rain roaring around her like an angry animal.

* * *

She stood in front of the large farmland, animals tucked safely in their own places, bleating at the miserable weather. But Luna wasn't interested in the rain. She wanted Jamie. 

She knocked on the door, unsure if she had been heard. Lightening crackled in the distance. She knocked again, throwing more force into her flying fists. She pressed her ear against the door.

_Footsteps._

Thunder bellowed, calling to her.

The doorknob turned...

and Jamie pulled open the door.

"Why do you hate me?" Luna shouted against the wailing winds, sopping wet.

Jamie stared at her, shocked to silence. Luna took this as her cue to continue. "WHY? WHY!" She shouted in his face, ice eyes staring out at her, searching her face. "WHY? What have I done? WHY!" Thunder roared louder and lightening crashed against earth, its commanding presence screaming to be seen and heard.

Luna and Jamie both turned.

Luna and Jamie both saw what happened.

Luna ran. Jamie stood stock still, staring at the sight.

The wood surrounding Sunny Lake was on fire.

* * *

Luna was sprinting, her heart and lungs crying out in protest. Tears clung to her eyes as she willed herself to go forward. Her entire body was fighting against her. Everything was against her in this one moment. But she had to. She had to stop the fire. 

She reached it, lungs searing with burning heat despite the frigid air whirling around, guided by the howling winds. The very winds that spread the deadly fire, the timbers quickly catching fire, even as the slowing rain began to subside.

"WHY IS IT BURNING! WHY?" Terry had sunk to his knees, heart-wrenching sobs escaping his throat. "My beautiful trees... my beautiful TREES!" His hands were gesturing slowly around the trees, palms towards the heavens, almost as if to plead something, anything, to swoop down and save the trees he had grown up with. One tree had fallen onto another, its base blackened with the ferocity at which it was struck by the bolt of fire. The rains had stopped yet the thunder continued to roll in the sky, as if laughing at the world. The lightening danced, encouraging the winds to carry on her legacy as she danced and shrieked her way across the sky, illuminating the world with a hateful light.

The winds picked up the fire and soon, half the woods were alight with the crackling, malignant fire.

* * *

Luna did the first thing she thought of. Grabbing Terry's shoulders, she pulled him away from a burning tree. Moments later, a branch came tumbling down, broken and burnt, screaming its way down to the earth. 

"GO GET HELP!" Pushing him gently back toward the town square, it seemed all the life was draining out of Terry. But now he had a way to save his life. He nodded, eyes focusing themselves, turning away from their hazed stupor, and, taking one last glance at his burning home, raced off to find help.

Luna looked around, trying to get a plan. The left side was burning badly; she'd start there. Sweat pouring down her face as the wind picked up, she ran to the water's edge, looking down at the once placid lake, which now reflected the crimson flames. She tugged off her rucksack, pulling out an old iron watering can, dirt crusted around a corner, the handle slightly bent. She scooped it down into the suffering waters, pulling it out and facing the blazing trees.

As she worked, little by little, diminishing the furtive flames, smoke stung her eyes. Her lungs absorbed the toxins as tears streamed down her face. Ash swept across her body, creating little burn marks. Sparks flew off the charred remains, landing on her clothes, in her hair, on her arms.

She worked relentlessly.

She worked until the woods were down to their last few trees.

The last few trees were saved.

But Luna was not.


	13. The Moon to Rule Dimensions

Harvest Moon: Magical Memories

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

"Luna... Luna no..." he held on to her hand tightly, wishing for all the world her heart beat would go back to normal, hoping against hope that she would no longer need tubes to breath for her, IV's to feed her. "What's going on? WHAT'S WRONG?" But no one answered as Luna lay dying, beyond his aid.

* * *

And she stared up at the sky. Her eyes were blank and hollow. Ashes fell around her from the smoldering trees, clinging to her hair. Her face itself was a pallid gray. Her breathing was shallow and labored as the fumes filled her lungs, pushing out all air and settling itself down in the warm lining, blocking all oxygen travel.

Her eyes remained staring up at the blank sky. Her hand moved on its own accord, making its way to her pocket, grabbing tightly onto a small, shiny stone.

Her hair clung to her face in damp clumps. Her clothes had small holes, eaten away by the ravenous fire. Dying embers emitted sparks, which fell around her, a tribute to her life. Her air rasped in and out of her closing lungs. Her heart thudded against her ribcage. Sweat glided down her ashen forehead, mingling with a tear, and finally falling to the edge of her chin, where it waited on edge, either to fall or be absorbed by her skin. And the world around her seemed to have healed from its spell. A soft mist had entered the world, cooling, calming water. The last sign of a fire, those bright-eyed embers, died away, and the steam from the trees looked like spirits leaving the world that had burned them to the ground.

But Luna's eyes saw none of this. Luna's eyes were overcast and empty. And the mist swirled around her, cleansing the world of the thunderous hate that had occurred only a few hours beforehand.

* * *

"Luna!" Terry had returned with help. Everyone had been hiding from the storm. Everyone had shielded their eyes from the darkness. Everyone except one person, the one person who shrugged away from the sun, who opened his eyes to the moon, to Luna.

Kurt made his way to the center of the field. It was as though the world was sobbing for Luna. A gut wrenching, beautiful cry. The birds lay silent, gone from the poisonous air. The animals had fled from the torment that destroyed their lives. The world was silently crying as Kurt knelt next to Luna.

"Luna... I'm so sorry..." He leaned over her, his entire body screaming in silent agony, his spirit feeling the crushing weight of loss. "Luna..." He was afraid to touch her, afraid to know her. Afraid. Had she been afraid? When she was climbing the mountain with him? Had she wanted to run? He gulped down a lump in his throat, his entire body rigid, staring down at Luna, who appeared to be staring up at something completely lost to everyone else. Simply staring, unblinking, unseeing, a gaze that pierced eternity, pierced dimensions, pierced Kurt's heart.

A tear slid down his cheek as his hand glided underneath Luna's own, limp fingers. "I'm so sorry Luna. I'm so sorry." He bent his head, his insides twisting into an unfathomable knot of anguish. "Please..." He laid his head down onto her forehead, tears welling in his eyes. "Luna..."

Another tear ran down his cheek, falling onto Luna's face, washing away a single line of ash. He lifted his head, looking down at her. He was at a loss of how to help her. It seemed she would wash away, her life disappearing into the mist. "Please wake up. I-"...

And then the world split. The mist fell harder around the two, lost in an abyss. The truth burst forth, the rain pounded its fist against the tired earth as everything fell apart.

"I need you, Luna!" He shouted as though no one could hear. His thoughts ranted and screamed one name, willing her spirit to wake up, wanting nothing but to trade places with her. A third tear rolled off his lashes as he lowered his head, and finally,

Luna woke up.

Luna opened her eyes, closed for two long months. The goddess within her woke, braking free from its tomb, and the dimensions welded together. The rain stopped, the world stopped, yet life continued.

And she woke up. She woke up.

Kurt was leaning over her and their eyes met. Her hand tightened around his. Her palm wrapped around the small pebble-sized item in her hand.

But it wasn't Kurt's eyes she was staring into.

It wasn't a fleck of gold she held.

And her hand that held his tightly, wasn't holding onto dreams, wasn't clinging to a phantom.

She looked up into her best friend's eyes.

She held a purple Skittle in her hand.

And she held tightly to his warm hand, and tears flowed from their eyes.

He laughed then, a soft chuckle of broken, never ending relief. "Luna...!" And he lowered himself onto her, real body against real body, and he embraced her, his chest shaking with sobs held back for so long. Sobs of relief. Sobs of gratitude. And he wept. Her body shaking against his; they wept together.

He looked down at her, the same face he had been looking down on for two months. Only this time, her eyes were open, her body was warm. His friend once comatose, had opened her eyes to the real world. Had opened her eyes and discovered she wasn't alone. And he lowered his head and their lips met.

And the two dimensions were one.

Once and for all.


	14. A Tribute: PLEASE READ AFTER CH 13

Hey everyone! This is just an explanation of everything. Plus, a 'note' (get it- note?) of thanks to all my readers out there. Love you so much guys!

Kurt was Luna's best friend the entire time. 'Subtle' hints like, "Luna, please wake up" were found in her dreams. Luna's dreams were really 'her best friend' speaking to her through the 'dimensions', which was really just her mind.

There were basically two worlds entwined in one story. The mind one- or Flower Bud Village, and the real one, which acted through her dreams while lost in her mind.

Luna (which means 'moon' in Spanish) was chosen for various reasons.  
1. Harvest _Moon_- 'nuff said  
2. Kurt was the 'night flower' that blossomed when the moon shone on him (get it?)  
3. The moon is a powerful, feminine force. It's so strong it moves the tides of our oceans, people worshipped it, based calendars on it, even entire civilizations. She had to be named Luna. No question.  
Just a side note, Luna was also the goddess. The goddess was her consciousness, the thing she was trying to rescue.

Luna was hit by lightening at the end of the first chapter, hence her aching leg and head for the first few (along with the coma she was in for two 'mind seasons' and two real months.)

Jamie was actually a 'physical' entity for her coma. Jamie _was the coma._ Not a rival but basically her death. In the last chapter, she defeated her coma by showing Jamie up. She saved her mind. (GET IT?) Jamie was going to let it burn. But she _saved the woods. The woods were in her mind. _Just hoping everyone got that- kind of important.

I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Honestly, I had so much fun writing it, I ended up writing two chapters at three in the morning because it was all I could think about. Thanks much!

-Cheza


End file.
